


Falling into something more

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison realizes she is falling in love with her best friend and she only hopes Lydia feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into something more

The transition from best friends to something more hadn’t been some huge epiphany for Allison. It was more like falling into something, slowly and beautifully. It was noticing the way Lydia deflects by bouncing her hair and sighing and thinking how it worked wonders. It was late night study sessions listening to Lydia go on about some mathematic equation and how awesome it was. It was shielding Lydia from harm without even thinking of herself. It was the nagging feeling that somehow everything felt right for the first time since she lost her mother. It was her dad holding her, telling her mother liked Lydia and that she’d be proud. And it was the blush that crept in her cheeks when Lydia snuggled into her arms during sleepovers—a slight snore, her hair all over the place. Allison knew she was head over heels in love with Lydia. And she suspected the feelings were reciprocated. Sometimes it was Lydia just knew how much she was affecting Allison. It was a soft, girlish giggle and fluttering eye lashes. Still, Allison worried about making the wrong move. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship. She was aching for more than that, but she wouldn’t push it on Lydia. 

It goes on like this for months, Allison silently pining and only flirting as much as Lydia did. She wanted Lydia to set the pace, but she wondered if Lydia even felt the same way at all. This wasn’t her. With Scott, she’d been confident and sure. She’d made the first moves and let herself set the pace, but with Lydia—it was just too much to risk lest the feelings weren’t returned. 

They go to see a movie. Lydia chose, it’s some nonsense big Blockbuster. Something to pass the time on long summer days. They share popcorn and Lydia spends the whole movie accidentally brushing Allison’s hand. It’s in the last few minutes that Lydia sighs loudly and intertwines her hand with Allison’s. Allison can feel her heart racing, but she doesn’t move and just holds tight to her best friend’s hand for the remainder of the movie. A movie that Allison could not tell you the first thing about. They walk out into the dark night. It’s cool for summer and Lydia once again grabs Allison’s hand. They walk that way back to Allison’s apartment. It feels like something is about to change and the girls both are abnormally quiet until they reach their destination. 

‘So, are we going to talk about this thing between us?’ Lydia asks, like she hasn’t said something shocking.

‘Um, I guess we should. Us?’ Allison gulped loudly. Why was she so nervous? It’s Lydia, her best friend. Her anchor—if humans had such a thing. 

‘Of course, we’ve been dancing around each other for months. You blush whenever we touch. I flirt shamelessly. This is me making a move. Finally, because I want you Allison—more than that, really. This thing between us is strong and it’s real and I want to stop dancing and finally act on what we both want.’ Lydia’s voice was full of a quiet intensity. Her eyes shined with affection and Allison melted. 

‘I want. I want you so much. I want to wake up next to you and make you coffee in the morning. I want every single part of you. I want to kiss you and tear you apart and put you back together.’ Allison’s voice trembled. She wanted to wreck Lydia, make her scream and beg—worship her all night. Allison wants to make her scream her name. She wants so much. 

Allison gently shoves Lydia into the foyer wall of her apartment. She kisses Lydia, once a chaste kiss to the lips, and then it’s something filled with heat. Lydia gasps and parts her mouth. Allison could do this forever. She lifts Lydia up into arms, hands under ass and Lydia bucks forwards against her. And they fall clumsily to the floor.  
Lydia starts giggling first and Allison quickly joins in. No more nerves, no more worries, the pick up where they left off right there on the floor. They don’t make it to a bed until round three. 

The next morning they wake up tangled in each other’s arms, all smiles and bright eyes. 

‘I do believe you mentioned something about wanting to make me coffee in the morning?’ Lydia nudged Allison playfully.

‘I will, but first…round four?’

Being in love with Lydia was worth every risk in the world to Allison. They’d always be best friends, but it was just so much more now. It was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few years in the future. Allison has her own apartment. Moderately inspired by this post http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/54704967374/imagine-your-otp-getting-caught-in-the-moment


End file.
